Something Real
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: Adam and Julie give into temptation, and then have trouble facing the consequences of their actions.


Something Real

Disclaimer:

Summary: Adam and Julie give into temptation, and then have trouble facing the consequences of their actions.

Author's note: This idea came t me and wouldn't leave me alone so I've taken a break from my other MD story to get this one out the way. Hope you like and please review!

Connie opened the door to meet Adam's smiling face.

"Hey Adam," She grinned in return "Julie's just in the bathroom."

"Right." He said coming into the dorm room and sitting on Julie's bed.

"You two studying?" Connie asked, picking up her bag.

"Yep. Our biology teacher decided that, seeing as we didn't have enough work to do already, he's going to give us a test that will determine 30 of our final grade."

"Ouch. Serious revision session then?"

"Definitely." Julie said coming out of the bathroom. "I mean it's not like we haven't got enough to do already!"

"Yeah," Connie sighed "The teachers are really picking up the pace here. And add hockey on top of that and what do you get?"

"A break?" Adam said cheekily.

Both girls scowled at him.

"Listen, Mr. Hockey Hotshot," Connie began sarcastically, advancing mock-threateningly "Some of us don't find hockey as naturally as you do alright? So don't go shoving it in our faces that you don't find the practices as tiring or demanding as the rest of us."

"I didn't say that I didn't find them tiring!" Adam complained.

"No but you didn't say you did either." Julie joined in the teasing.

Adam waved his hands in the air hurriedly "Alright! Alright! I give up! Whatever happened or whoever did it, don't take it out on me!"

"Big baby." Julie teased.

"And proud of it." Adam mocked a macho stance but ruined it by pulling a gaa-gaa face.

Connie laughed, watching the two as Julie pulled on Adam's cheeks and 'cooed' him like a mother does to a very young child. Adam responded by pulling Julie down on top of him and tickling her. Watching them made Connie feel ecstatically happy, as they were such a perfect couple. But Julie was going out with Varsity goalie Scooter and the two of them were supposedly very happy together. Connie had a feeling that Julie would be even happier if she was going out with Adam.

A knock on the door interrupted Connie's thoughts and she walked over to answer it. Standing there was her boyfriend and fellow teammate Gee Germaine. He smiled at seeing her, and then his smile widened as his eyes flicked over her shoulder to where their teammates were still tickle fighting. The whole team knew about Adam and Julie and all of them just wished that Julie would hurry up and dump Scooter so that she and Adam could go out.

"Um, guys?" Connie started hesitantly.

Gee laughed when neither of them responded.

"Yo, Catlady, Cake-eater!" He yelled "You guys listening?"

"Oh hey Gee." Julie said breathlessly as she got up from the bed.

"Didn't hear you come in." Adam said.

"That's 'cos you were busy," Gee said slowly "rolling about on the bed with our teammate."

Julie went bright red, Adam's eyebrows shot up and Connie elbowed Gee in the ribs.

"We're going to go now." Connie said stiffly, staring daggers at her boyfriend. Adam and Julie never talked about what they had and it was an unspoken rule that you didn't mention it to either of them, especially in a jokey manner. Obviously her boyfriend had forgotten that little rule. "We'll see you guys later."

"Ok." Julie said quietly as Connie quickly led Gee out of the room.

"Soo, biology?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, let's hit the books."

Half an hour passed in silence as the two friends studied together. Both of them were worried about Gee's comment and what it meant.

Julie wasn't exactly sure about her feelings for Adam. They were close friends and did lots of things together. They had hockey, liked the same music and films, and had most subjects together too. Her feelings were just so messed up that she couldn't understand them.

She could talk to Adam about anything; he was like her male best friend. And him and Connie knew each other so well that the three of them could do anything together. Add Gee to the mix and it equaled some of the best nights out of her life. Whenever they would go out together it would be like a double-date and Julie had to admit that when people referred to her and Adam as a couple she got this wonderful warm feeling all over.

Sometimes her and Adam together just felt so right, like when they were tickle fighting on the bed. But other times, like now, it just felt so awkward and weird. It scared Julie that someone could make her feel so differently in such short spaces of time. And it scared her even more to think that if she ever acted on these feelings she could lose one of her best friends.

And of course then there was Scooter. It never surprised Julie that when she was thinking about Adam she never thought about him. It didn't surprise her either that if she could have Adam, she'd give Scooter up in a second.

The realization hit Julie so fast and so strong that she dropped the books she was holding.

Adam was brought out of his mental wonderings about Julie with a thud as the books hit the floor causing him to jump slightly.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed "You ok? What's the matter?"

Julie just stared blankly at him.

"Jules? You alright? I mean, I know we said we'd throw the books across the floor in exasperation when we were done but… Jules?"

Julie still couldn't do anything but stare at him. Adam Banks, one of her best friends and teammates, was sitting studying with her, was now worried about her and she'd just had the revelation of her life.

She loved him.

"Julie?" Adam was really worried now; she was just sitting there not responding "Hey, c'mon what's wrong? Julie c'mon!" Hr reached across to touch her and felt the stiff muscles of her shoulder.

She'd seemed to have seized up, as she was as stiff as a board. Adam moved closer to her across the bed ad now used both hands to check if she was ok. Running his hands up and down her arms and over her shoulders, Adam tried with all his might to ignore the feelings he was getting from doing this and concentrate instead to see if he could get some movement back into Julie. She was still just staring at him, not moving. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, trying hard not to drown in them.

"A-Adam?" she whispered.

Adam let out a huge sigh of relief as she spoke, and willed the fearful rush of adrenaline that was beginning to mount to go away.

"You're ok? What happened?" He said, still looking at her "D'you want me to call a doctor?"

Julie couldn't believe what her body was doing. It was like it had shut down and just stopped working; although her hormonal department was kicked into overtime when Adam started stroking her arms, trying to see if she was ok. Then he had touched her face. Julie didn't think she could stand to be around him now, not with her just figuring out how she really felt about him. But then, she didn't want him to leave either.

"Julie?" His face was contorted with worry and Julie didn't like that, she didn't like to see anything other than her friends smiling.

"Don't do that." She said suddenly, reaching out for him.

"Do what?"

"Contort your face." She whispered as she began to smooth out all the worry lines with her hands.

Adam stopped breathing. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. He couldn't believe this was happening, Julie, who he had loved since he had first met her, was gently caressing his face, and slowly driving him insane in the process.

"T-That's b-bett-ter." She stuttered, kicking herself for doing such a thing. Now all she could see, feel and think about was Adam Banks. And it didn't help that her body and mind were telling her to advance things, or that Adam was sitting directly in front of her. It also didn't help in the way that he was looking at her.

Adam's brain had stopped working when she had said that; when she had stopped the contact between them. Now his body was in total control of its own actions and it wanted that contact back. Leaning forwards, Adam gently grazed his lips against Julie's. It was only a graze though, and lasted about a split-second and he wanted more. So he did it again, this time lingering. And that's when Julie responded.

Moving her body forward Julie wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, bringing him down harder on her lips. Opening her mouth, Julie deepened the kiss. Threading her fingers through his hair she could easily move Adam's head in whichever direction she wanted as the kiss developed.

Moving forward, Adam slipped his hands around Julie's waist and under her shirt. He broke off from her mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck. Julie groaned and brought his head back up in line with hers to start kissing him again. Moving her hands down from his hair and down over his chest, Julie found the bottom of Adam's shirt. Gripping it tightly as their kiss heated up, she began to pull the shirt up and over his shoulders. Breaking off the kiss at the last possible second, Adam allowed Julie to pull off his top before he started kissing her again. Julie ran her hands over his bare, well-defined chest, craving more contact between them. Pushing her down beneath him, Adam laid on top of Julie whilst still continuing the kiss. Julie moaned again as Adam's weight pinned her. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing to her, Julie had never felt these feelings before; all she wanted was him, all she needed was him. The world could have stopped right then and neither of them would've cared. They finally had each other and it was all both of them ever wanted.

They were both so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the phone ring. They did however, hear the answer machine message.

"Hey Jules, it's Scooter…"

TBC

Thanks for reading! And please review - tell me what you think!


End file.
